The Unforgettable Truth
by Paco feesh
Summary: After an arranged marriage, Itachi and his wife Yuki go through the loss of a child and a divorce, how is it a work-aholic and an alcohlic manage to overcome this? and what will itachi's reaction be to her new 'boo' quickly proposing to her?
1. Prolouge

Chapter One

It was the most beautiful of days. Everything was finally coming down to the moment where he would say those two little words 'I do'. Pacing in his little room he was anxious for the big event to start and he could finally make himself belong to her. He chuckled a little bit and looked into the mirror, when was he the type to belong to someone.

Who would have thought the great Itachi Uchiha of Uchiha security force will belong to someone? Not just anybody, somebody his parents chose, it surprised him. Itachi was never the type to like people his parents choose. Itachi wasn't the type to settle down either though and here he was standing in his dressing room waiting for the big moment to start.

Looking into the mirror, Itachi realized he was not use to what he was wearing, the black tuxedo with a black bow tie he was forced to wear was uncomfortable then his normal business attire. Itachi sighed his onyx eyes had impatient look to him while his emotionless face showed no anxiety for the event that was about to happen. He brushed back a long bang from his face only fall back into position framing his handsome face. He his hair was in usual manner a long ponytail tied near the nape of his neck, something his future wife of yet of today would bug him to cut.

Thinking of his future wife, Itachi glanced at the clock he just looked at barely a minute ago and cursed hardly a minute had passed. Itachi glared at the clock, but unfortunately his famous glare had its limitations, time would not pass by quicker in fact it looked like time had slowed down. Itachi sighed another irritated sigh.

"Did you see how beautiful the bride looked?" Itachi heard some women chattering about his future wife.

"I know that dress she picked is perfect for her figure," another women said. Itachi waited till they left before sneaking off ….

Yuki Hunnutsuka let out deep breath and closed her eyes. Today was the day she had been waiting for, the big day, the day when true happiness would begin. Or was she just exaggerating the happiness part? She was wasn't she? She was happy before wasn't she? No this day was special this was her wedding and she was marrying the man she loves as cliché as that sounds.

Yuki bit her lip and looked in the mirror, she looked beautiful, the strapless, white dress with a long train complemented her well. The pure simplicity showed off Yuki's elegant beauty and slim figure as it hugged all her womanly curves. Around the waist was a black ribbon that mixed in with the corset. Her hair was lightly curled, billowing around her shoulders being long enough, and have glitter and a long veil to finish off the look. Yuki smiled at the mirror, but frowned when she caught a reflection of a dark figure sneaking into her room.

"Itachi," she growled, turning around and glaring at her future husband, "You shouldn't be here. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Yuki put her hands on her waist feeling oddly childish and with the way Itachi was staring at her didn't help.

"You look beautiful," Itachi told her taking a step, closer. Yuki blushed and looked away, "Of course I do. It's my wedding day besides don't I always look beautiful?" Yuki's eyes narrowed at Itachi. Yuki loved it when Itachi called her beautiful. He hardly called her beautiful unless he really meant it. Wait...was that a hidden insult she didn't catch?

Itachi only chuckled, "No," he mumbled grabbing Yuki's chin so was looking at him. Yuki let out an irritated huff. Damn you Uchiha and your mind reading tricks.

No, she was going to be a Uchiha in less then a hour. Yuki looked away from Itachi's face and glanced at the clock hanging over a window, that showed a beautiful field that France had to offer. Time seemed to be ticking by a lot quicker with Itachi near her now. Yuki closed her eyes and shook her head, as she took in Itachi's scent.

"A new cologne?" Yuki questioned. Itachi didn't say anything as his lips light brushed against hers.

"It's bad luck," Yuki mumbled hardly pushing away from the kiss, why would she?

"Shut-up," Itachi whispered deepening the kiss. For the next what seemed like five minutes Yuki and Itachi went in to their own private world kissing each other and mumbling light insults at one another slash reasons to continue with their wedding instead of elope right here, right now. They had none.

A loud knock on the door woke them up from there disenchantment. Yuki glanced at the door, "Just a minute." Yuki said as she glanced where Itachi use to be only to know feel a cold breeze on her skin and a door slamming at the other end of the room. Yuki sighed, "He could be a ninja," she mumbled opening the door.

Haruka smiled at her friend as she held a bouquet of white Irises, "You know it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride, before the wedding," Haruka said walking in and helping Yuki take a seat.

"So I've told him," Yuki mumbled before smiling at her best friend, "How did you guess?"

Haruka smiled, "your make-up is smudged." Haruka said pointing towards Yuki's lips. Yuki blushed as she covered her lips. Last time she was buying that particular brand. "and everybody is in a frenzy and looking for the missing groom. They think he left out on you five minutes before the wedding because of cold feet." Yuki just looked at Haruka before the girl started to giggle. "I'm joking. Well since your make up is gone, guess I'll put some more on." Haruka said going through Yuki's make up for a decent lipstick.

"This time wait until after you say I do before you suck face with Itachi." Yuki rolled her eyes before letting her friend put the make up on.

There was another knock on the door, and Yuki's cousin Ian came in. He was dressed up in a suit and tie instead of his normal outfit, a lab coat and a cigarette. He glanced at both girls, "Is everything ready?" He glanced at clock and Yuki followed his gaze.

She looked at the clock and her heart leapt out of her chest, was it really five minutes till the wedding? When she was with Itachi, it was less then an hour. Did time really just slip past them? Curse the clock. Yuki grabbed her necklace that she put on moments ago. A new scary thought, managed to sneak it's way into her thoughts, what if Itachi didn't want her any more. What if he didn't want her after they were married.

"I guess I'll be going," Haruka said handing Yuki her bouquet of flowers, as if reading her mind Haruka held the Irises up,

"Don't worry, you're beautiful and this is going to be your best day ever." Yuki smiled, and uncharacteristically hugged her surprised friend. Yuki wasn't normally wasn't the type to hug people she wasn't the touchy feely type, but today would make an exception it was her wedding and it was Haruka one of the people who helped her get here today.

"Thank you," Yuki mumbled, "I couldn't have done it you," It was unlike Yuki to thank anybody either, she was normally the hardhead, stubborn type, that was maybe a little selfish.

"You should show that side more often," Haruka said pushing away from her friend, "Then you will find more people liking you," Haruka left before Yuki could glare at her friend, but it didn't last long because Ian grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Are you ready?" he smiled his famous small smile, as held Yuki's hand and escorted her out.

Yuki stood in front of large church doors, and bit her thumbnail, nervously as she waited for the traditional 'wedding song' to start playing. She was nervous just behind those doors was a whole new life waiting for her. Itachi was waiting for her. Now that she put full thought into her life with Itachi was starting. Yuki's breath became short shallow and as she bit her thumb nail. She felt like fainting as soon as the organ began playing. Was this normal for a bride? Was it normal for her to sit frozen on the spot, while Johann Pachelbel played on the background and her thoughts going blank with fear, excitement and nerves all rolled into one.

For a full minute, Yuki did one thing and stare at the door before Ian woke her up, "Don't worry he is not going to leave you," Ian told her. Yuki stared at her cousin with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, it's your time to shine." He said as she nodded. But it didn't help so much, she was really worried about tripping down the aisle on her perfect day, "We better get going, before Itachi breaks the door,"

Yuki nodded as the music grew louder, the doors opened and Yuki made eye contact with an impatient Itachi and smiled. She was ready, as she took a step closer towards her future.

The next several minutes went like a blur, Yuki hardly rehearsed what the priest was saying as she saw only saw Itachi. It wasn't until she saw Itachi speak that she got out of the frozen state to hear him confess his love to her. He never was really good at expressing his feelings for her in public like this. But with every word as he nervously tried to say them, her heart wanted to embrace him. When he finished, she started her vows. She couldn't remember her vows at all, she barely recalled anything she wrote. But while holding Itachi's hands in her own, she felt him squeeze them just a little bit as it was him trying to be reassuring.

She went ahead and said what he meant to her an how she'd be there for forever for him before looking at the priest and hearing him speak. She looked at Itachi before seeing the ring carrier come up to them.

"Now take the others' rings and gently place it on your mate's fingers please." The priest said as Itachi slipped the wedding band on to her ringer finger and Yuki did the same to his.

"Itachi Uchiha, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and an health until death do you part?" Yuki's heart soared as she waited to hear him.

"I do," Itachi whispered.

"And do Yuki Hannutsuka. Take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Yes," Yuki said. It almost seemed like the entire church was holding their breath.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Itachi's lips lightly touched Yuki's lips before it became more passionate. The church roared with excitement as they were now together. Her dream of finally marrying Itachi Uchiha had become real for her and kissed him all the more joyfully.

"We should elope right now," Itachi whispered in Yuki's ear ending the kiss, "They can eat have their fun but we don't have to be there." He said as Yuki smiled. She wanted him so much and couldn't wait until the party would end.

Yuki only smiled before glancing at the mirror. She tilted her head sideways as she glanced at reflection in the mirror. Was that a man covered in bandage? She blinked and the man was gone. She gave no further thought before looking at her new husband and smiling.

Yuki glanced at Itachi, "Let's get out of here."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We are here today to discuss case number 15493-b34. Divorce papers. What are the reasons for wanting to break this marriage?"

"My client's wife hasn't not been the same since the miscarriage of their only child and refuses to try and seek help. So my client wishes to let his wife go in an attempt to make her well." A lawyer with brown hair, a bored expression, and a soft voice to himself said out loud breaking a tension which was starting to grow. Itachi sat down in his chair with his arms laying across the table and barely looking away from the judge.

"My client also wishes to depart from her husband due to his lack of absence in their marriage." A louder woman answered. The judge simply looked at the two and jotted down on to a piece of paper. As the process went on, Itachi looked over at Yuki to see what she was doing. She was doing the same thing that she had been doing for months now. Staring at nothing, a blank expression on her face, and clearly inattentive in the mind.

"Is there an agreement between the couple concerning money, properties, and personal items?" Itachi's lawyer spoke up,

"Yes there has been. My client is willing to give his ex wife three point five million dollars so that she may recover and rest for a while before worrying about work. But he also wishes for her to be institutionalized due to depression matters." The judge looked at Itachi's lawyer and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Uchiha has told me that one wish he'd like to accommodate is for her to get therapy. She has been uncooperative when it comes to dealing with the death of their son. She's depressed and although Mr. Uchiha wants to divorce his wife, he still cares for her and wants her places under observation and therapy."

"I object your honor. My client is not in any way shape or form to need that kind of treatment. She's still grieving over the loss of their child but that's no way to say she's incapable of living on her own. She's doing what every other human would be doing, a little sad but it's not so severe that she would hurt herself or others around her." The judge looked at the lawyers and the couple before frowning again.

"You're saying to me Mr. Shikamaru that you want me to put Mrs. Uchiha . ."

"I'd rather people not call me Mrs. Uchiha anymore. I'd like to go back to my maiden name, Hunnutsuka." Yuki said out loud before the judge was able to go on. He nodded.

"Okay Ms. Hunnutsuka. You want me to put her in a hospital thinking she needs help with mental issues revolving the death of the baby?"

"Yes you're honor."

"But you're honor it's extremely unnecessary. My client is able to go on with her life. She's grieving yes but she's not wanting to divorce her husband out of pure depression, no she wants to be set free because the man she fell in love with is neglectful. His job requires him to travel and a lot of times he's gone for weeks at a time. She's left alone a large majority of the time. If my client is put in a hospital, it'd be a way for the husband to control her after their separation." The judge thought for a moment before sighing.

"I myself have children and so I can only imagine the pain of what you must be going through Mr. Hunnutsuka and as much as I believe you might be happier in at least a therapy, I can't force you to do something like that on terms that are not currently present. So I rule out the mandatory therapy. As for the property and money?" Itachi sighed irritated as the judge ruled his wishes out. Yuki did nothing as the court went on with the hearing. Itachi looked over to see their friend Haruka trying to be there for Yuki but sadly no reaction from Yuki was found.

"Yes you're honor. My client is willing to give some money to his ex wife."

"How much again for the record?"

"Three point five million dollars sir."

"You're honor I'm not sure my client is willing to settle down with so little money compared to what Mr. Uchiha makes net wise."

"No it's okay Temari. I don't want to be here much longer." Yuki sad gently grabbing her lawyers arm.

"I revoke what I just said. My client is okay with three point five."

"Okay."

Temari spoke up, "As for the properties, Mr. Uchiha is going to keep them all. Ms. Hunnutsuka is willing to find herself a new place." The judge nodded as he wrote down on a few pieces of paper.

"Alright. As much as I'm saddened to hear about an unsuccessful marriage, I just hope that both of your futures can finally be regular again. I'll need some papers signed before you leave and then it will take a few days before the systems say you are no longer married. Case dismissed." He said banging on his gavel before Itachi and Yuki were handed the papers. When Yuki was handed the papers, she signed them no problem. Itachi looked at this and felt a pain that was unfamiliar. He didn't like that she didn't hesitate to end several years worth of friendship, companionship, and almost two years worth of marriage in just three seconds. He was handed a pen and the papers were passed to him. He looked at them and sighed heavily. It wasn't her fault, she was would never be at fault after all he was the one the one who wanted to end the marriage.

"I do find you important. I apologize for this not working." Itachi said as he wrote his name on the line.

Yuki looked up from the pit of nothing she was staring at and made brief eye contact with him for the first time in a very long time before she stood up and ran out the door.

Itachi sighed again, for the first time in his life he was lost on what to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Romance is always a problem

"Itachi I love you."

"I care for you as well Yuki." She could hear his voice so well and it was almost like she could feel the kiss on her lips. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. It seemed so real that she leaned in to the kiss. When she opened her eyes it was nothing but a dark fog around her.

"What!" In the distance she could hear the wail of a new born child. Could that be her baby? Was that her son?

"Itachi?" She could hear the baby still crying in the distance. She remembered crying out for Itachi when she was having the miscarriage.

"Itachi? Where are you?" She said starting to walk wondering why he wasn't here. She could hear the sound of water in the background and as she walked, the baby's cries got louder.

"My baby? Itachi where's my baby?" She said starting to run. She couldn't see anything but her instinct told her to run. Just run until she found her baby.

"Itachi!" She screamed. As she ran she could hear the baby get louder and louder. Right as she felt the baby would be in her hands, she fell. Her breath was lost and she felt weightless. Panicking, she knew she was starting to drown. Wailing her arms and feet around, she managed to get a hold of air. It was day light suddenly. She could see that she was in the sea. She hated the water. But as she tried to stay afloat, she could hear the baby crying. She looked over to see the baby was in a basket, drifting away from her.

"My baby! Come here baby!" She screamed. Coughing to get the water out of her lungs, she could see the baby getting farther.

"No please come back! Please come back." Yuki said pleading as her heart felt tugged at and heavy.

A dark figure loomed over as the figure become more clearer, "Itachi," she gasped for air as she swallowed more water. Itachi stared at her emotionless cold look, a look that he first gave her when they first met, "Itachi our child," Yuki cried, "save him," Tears began falling down her face.

"I'm signing up for a divorce, our child is lost because of you," Itachi said coldly his gaze turning harsher, before he disappeared.

She remembered the baby she loss. The baby she so foolishly loss. And now she would drown for it. She soon loss sight of the baby as she grew tired and fell beneath the water.

Gasping for air, Yuki's eyes popped open and she coughed as if to get water out of her lungs. It had been a dream. It was just in her imagination for the most part. She took a second to recover from the nightmare she had. She couldn't swim and being in deep waters scared her ridiculously. As she tried to wake up, she had forgotten that she dreamed about Itachi, but she recalled the baby. The baby being so close to her and then going away just as quickly as he came. She would've cried but she felt thirsty beyond belief. She was sweating profusely and not to mention she had been drinking the night before. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember going to bed.

She looked around to realize that she hadn't even made it to her bed. She was laying on her floor in her bedroom. Her purse was right next to her on the floor along with a half drunk rum bottle. Dreams like this usually happened after she had a night of hard drinking. Sadly this had been happening a lot.

Yuki got up just to feel the pounding head ache ring in her head as she quickly stood. She leaned against the wall and heard foot steps outside her door. Looking through the barely light room, she could tell that Ian was not working. She didn't want him to see her like this. He had been trying to help her through all the problems and things she was going through. But he didn't understand. Once you lose a baby out of stupidity, you are a murderer. It's not like it was simply a mistake …a mistake was something that was supposed be forgiven, no this was far worse than a mistake. Yuki held back a muffled sob coming from the back of her throat, Why? Why? Why?

A light knock i through the quite room. Yuki glanced up as the door slowly opened and Ian's golden green eyes made eye contact with her. Golden green eyes a symbol of a true Hunnutsuka.

"Showers ready," he whispered, closing the door, lightly so not disrupt Yuki's new forming hangover.

Yuki slowly got up as she leaned most of her weight on a nearby wall before opening her bedrooms door to the harsh light of the hallway. The sound of Ian cooking a late dinner in the kitchen sounded through the hallway, followed by the smell of garlic and tomato sauce. She groaned again blocking the light from harshly

Itachi blinked as, as he slid his glasses off the bridge of his nose and sighing. Another document finished and under three days, what was that a record? Itachi sighed and looked at the setting sun just as it was about to leave the horizon leaving the sky with a brilliant color of black, blue and little bit of purple.

Itachi sighed not at the sight of it, but the fact that he was done with work. It left is mind open and free form to start and gather thoughts on his marriage that ended only six months ago. Was it only six months ago? It felt like a decade.

"Your coffee, Mr. Uchiha," Itachi's pretty little sectary purred his name, as she walked into his office. Her skirt was hitched up a lot higher then when he last saw her, showing off her long lean legs and her shirt buttoned down showing the top portion of her chest more than necessary.

Itachi only nodded at her as she smiled and placed the coffee down on his desk, she bent down trying to show the roundness of her breast, but frowned when her boss gave no interest to her 'sexy body'. He seemed distracted as he turned his seat and continued to look at the dark purple sky, with a newly lit cigarette planted firmly between his lips.

She walked off pouting as Itachi's friend slash business partner walked in, giving a low whistle to the secretary before making himself comfy on Itachi's couch. Itachi glanced at his new arrival, with a raised eyebrow. Divorced

"What are you doing here Kisame?" he asked turning his chair around, to stare at him.

Kisame a blue colored tattooed man, glanced at his best friend before smiling a shark like grin, "Itachi," he moved his feet so it was resting on Itachi's desk and leaned down as much as the chair would allow, "You have been working way to hard the past six months seven if include the pre-divorce month," Kisame said as he lit a cigarette and puffed the toxic fumes in the air.

Itachi didn't say anything, as he glanced out the window again as the sky began to litter with stars, "Your point," Itachi said after a long silence he let out a puff of toxic filling his lungs. He was purposely keeping himself busy at work it kept his mind occupied busy from feeling these unknown feelings and wondering if she was alright.

"The boys and I have been talking," Kisame continued, "You need to get out, when was the last time you touched a women?"

Itachi sighed, if Kisame was when was the last time he had sex Itachi was going to admit t was been while longer the seven months but last time he touched a women that would be six months. Itachi smashed the unfinished cigarette in to the ashtray.

"Your point?" Itachi said blankly as he swung his chair around so he was staring at Kisame's lazy smile.

"You need to get laid," Kisame said bluntly, swinging his legs off Itachi's desk.

Itachi stared his friend blinking for awhile as a sound of somebody tripping came behind the door, his eyes narrowed a little irritated.

"Kisame, if you don't mind I would rather you and the 'boys' not get involved in my sex life," Itachi mocked the 'boys' part. He got up from his seat, and walked around the desk. The thought of Itachi sleeping with another woman did not amuse him

as Kisame might have hoped. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Come on man," Kisame said placing his hand on his forehead, moving his headband a little bit, "What happened to the infamous Uchiha? The man, that use to sleep with different women every night?" Kisame asked tightening his headband, so it wouldn't move.

"I never use to do that," Itachi said as begun pacing back and forth, remembering all his old girlfriend's he had, had. He had many, many he already forgot their names and oh so few he gave keeping in contact with before his marriage. Still before Itachi dated every women before he slept with them.

"Still man," Kisame said standing up, "You were the king of dating women," Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. King? His eyes darted around his empty office. Maybe he should get back into the dating world. Dating would help keep his mind occupied he glanced at a flat picture frame on his desk. The picture was there but Itachi could not find himself to remove it from his desk.

"Hn." Itachi told his friend grabbing his cell phone and walking out his office door.

An hour later Itachi found himself at the bar drinking with 'boys', but his eyes kept wondering to ebony haired female that sat at the end of the bar. Her hair bounced with each movement she made, as her She licked her lips and Itachi's mouth went dry, we wanted her. Kisame maybe right, it has been forever since he last slept with a woman.

"What are you staring at un?" Deidara questioned, also staring at the girl his eyes moving to her breast. Perfectly rounded breast that weren't too big or two small, the size Itachi liked, "Think she will sleep with me un?" Deidara asked.

Seizing his chance before Deidara had the chance even get up from his seat. , and stalked up to girl. Her ash black eyes made eager eye contact with him and she grinned widely at him blinking, a few times. Her friends that surrounded her all looked at Itachi then at each other taking their cue to leave.

"What is a Mr. Perfect like you doing in a place like this?" the girl questioned.

Itachi smirked as he took a seat next to the girl and ordered two drinks, "I could ask you the same question," Itachi said smoothly.

The girl giggled a little as she took a sip of the drink Itachi ordered for her, "Too strong," she said.

Itachi frowned a little, what was he expecting, the girl to narrow her eyes at him and test his intelligence? The girl looked at him with flirtatious eyes and seductive lips, Itachi glanced at girl deciding he shouldn't hope for more.

After an hour of flirting and drinking (The girl doing most) the girl light placed her hand on her head, "I'm feeling a bit drunk," the girl blushed a light shade of red.

Itachi knew what that meant, "Let's go to my…" Itachi stopped for awhile and glanced at the girl, his place? No his place was the only place he you would not take any girl to stay. What about this office? Sure that will work, "Let's go to my office," Itachi said grabbing the girl's hand.

Itachi stood in his office waiting for the girl to come out of the bathroom. She had to get "prepared" as she said. Itachi leaned on the desk and watched the city light's of Tokyo. He kept his mind shut and away from thoughts before he looked at the starless sky.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard footsteps of the girl her breast were showing a lot more then he last saw her, her skirt showing her long lushes leg she even went to the trouble of messing up her hair.

Itachi smirked a little, his mouth going dry, and his pants going tight. He wanted to make love to her to her right now but the girl seemed more into a teasing mood. Itachi kissed her neck ignoring her scent of strawberry, the girl giggled a little as she leaned on Itachi's desk.

Her fingers gently glided over the glass of the picture before looking back at Itachi. His hands were around her waist as he noticed the picture she was touching. He looked at her some what awkwardly before pulling it down to lay flat. Quickly forgetting about her photo, he resumed to the fire that was built up inside himself. Begging to be released on the beauty in front of him.

"So mister Itachi, will I be able to see you again sometime?" The girl said playfully smiling as she buttoned up her pants and then reached for her shirt. Itachi slid his shirt on and looked at her plainly before replying.

"No." He said making the room suddenly feel cold and awkward.

"Okay then." She said turning away from him before jerking her head obviously disappointed that a second encounter for hot and steamy sex would not happen. Sighing she looked down at the ground while getting her shirt situated. The room remained silent as she got dressed and then finally left the room. Lighting a cigarette he sat in his chair and leaned back. He noticed the flat picture on his desk before quietly lifting the picture of Yuki back to it's proper stance and admired it for a moment. He could feel an uncomfortable sensation rise through his chest only to let it out in a ragged sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~A new problem with love~

"There you go miss." The bartender said with a smile as Yuki took the drink from him. She smiled back before downing it in almost one shot. Her first drink of the evening almost consumed already.

"Thirsty?" The bartender asked as he wiped the area in front of him off.

"Very." Yuki said smoothly.

"Could you start me up another one?" She asked as she motioned to the glass at hand.

"Another Double Apple margarita?" She downed the last bit before placing the glass in front of him and nodding.

"Alright beautiful. Though I'd suggest waiting a few more minutes before having another one and have some water while you're at it." He said with gentle concern in his voice. She nodded and took a sip. She had work tomorrow so it'd be a good idea to drink some water before waking up to a terrible hangover.

"Okay." She looked off in to space as he prepared another drink for her. She looked over to her left to see a group of girls giggling and having fun as they drank and joked. And like as if Life wanted to point out the obvious to her, one of the girls' boyfriends came over and brought her out of the group for a dance that was coming on. A strike through the heart and body came over her. She sighed and looked back at the pictures on the wall on the opposite side of the bar. A picture of Marilyn Monroe doing her infamous 'keeping her dress down' picture stared back at her.

"Here you go." The bartender said before leaving Yuki to her lonesome. She took a sip of her new margarita before staring behind her at the crowd all of who were dancing altogether in a huddled group. She only knew how to ball room dance and so watching everyone dancing like this seemed intriguing.

"Boy you've got my heart beat running away. Even like a drum and it's coming your way." She heard a song come on that she had been hearing on the radio. The bass was turned up really high and everything seemed to be pulsating with the beat.

"Hey there gorgeous." Yuki turned to see a guy with blonde hair and not wearing a shirt with baggy jeans coming up to her. She smiled a little bit but just looked at him.

"Good evening,"

"You want to dance?" He said putting both of his arms on the sides of the bar trapping her near him.

"Uh. . . I don't really dance." She said looking at him.

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink." He said seductively.

The idea of a free drink sounded great but she still didn't know how to dance.

"I umm . . . . I." Yuki started.

"Would you please stop hitting on my girlfriend?" Yuki's head shot over to the man in a suit as he calmly looked at them both. He put his drink down and glanced at Yuki before tilting his chin to the trapped Yuki.

"Eh," Yuki said staring at the man questionably. The man was wearing a suit that looked high price for this shady bar but it suited him and he oddly looked like he fit in.

The blond haired boy looked up and seemed a bit surprise but did not budge, "Your girlfriend? She wasn't with you when she walked in," the blond pointed out. The suited man walked over to Yuki and the shirtless stranger before promptly sliding his arm around her. As he walked up to them, the blonde guy backed off. "You don't have a problem do you?"

Yuki felt the suited mans arm wrap around her waist as he pushed her closer. A familiar rush of protectiveness, that she hadn't felt in six months flooded inside of her, as the man in the suit glared at the nearly naked man, "Would you mind leaving us alone," the man demanded.

This caused another stir inside of Yuki, of another familiar feeling that she hadn't felt in six months, anger and emotion. It felt a little unfamiliar but so pleasant to welcome back, she even managed to give her famous glare at the blond man before he sulked away.

"Thank you," Yuki said bushing away from her so called 'boyfriend,' "but you really didn't have to do it, I was going to get a free drink," Yuki said, waiting for pain to interrupt from her heart just as it always did when she displayed emotion to the table. She chugged down her second drink forgetting about her water.

"My apologies princess," the man said moving his arm away from her but still sat close. The pain Yuki was waiting for really didn't come, she licked her lips nervously signaling for the bartender for another drink.

"Another one?" He asked before she nodded her head. For a moment there was silence in between Yuki and the stranger.

"Howl her drink is on me, I owe her one," the suited man said as the bartender finished making and then placed Yuki's third drink of the night in front of her.

"Alright Mr. McKay," the bartender said.

"McKay?" Yuki questioned, she heard that name before but since moving to New York running into people with the same surname as one another.

The man only smiled a little bit. He was handsome his skin was lighter than her ex, his nose sharp and yet to be broken but it matched perfectly with his high cheek bones and round green eyes. His hair was the beautiful, natural, teddy, brown that went well his oval shaped head. He was tall and skinny then what was Yuki normally use to, seeing how all the men Yuki found herself normally attracted to were men with muscles and a very stern unfriendly look on their face. No this McKay guy looked very friendly and very kind, as he looked at Yuki with sweet eyes.

A shiver ran down her spine, as Yuki made eye contact with him, "Thank you for the drink but you didn't have to,"

The man laughed a little bit and shook his head, "Wearing what you are wearing I wouldn't expect less then you wanting a free drink,"

Yuki titled her head a little bit, as she shuffled through her closet and tried to remember what she was wearing tonight. She had a very vague idea of the idea of the outfit as Ian called it "The all American Hooker outfit," but it seemed like the alcohol was finally talking control of her thought processes. Well she did drown two drinks within the last ten minutes since entering the bar.

"Um..could you tell me what I am wearing tonight?" Yuki leaned in a bit closer.

The man raised an eyebrow surprised by what the girl just said. Yuki looked at the man and waited for him to answer.

"Um, uh," he glanced down Yuki's dress and blushed a light shade of red at her outfit, "It's red and…uh, short," Yuki nodded and waited for him to continue while she sipped her drink, "Your shoes are blue and shiny," for a second the man had an image of taking off Yuki's dress but it went by unnoticed by her as she continued staring at him, "they are high heels um…your dress has two cuts near the stomach on the right. You're accessories are, silver and star like and your hair is a bit messy,"

"I remember now," Yuki said stopping him in midsentence, Ian was right an all American hooker. Did that mean she got more drinks or less? Yuki looked at the ceiling. As she sipped the Alcohol numbing the emotions stirring inside of her that were beginning to stir followed by some water.

After a few minutes of silence the man glanced at Yuki, "Would you like to dance?" he questioned smoothly.

Yuki looked at him and blushed, "As I have already explained I don't know how to dance,"

"Then I'll show you," the man said grabbing Yuki's hand not before placing some money on the counter for the bartender.

Yuki followed him as the man walked smoothly to a large group of people "dancing" against one another. He lead her to a secluded place and placed a hand lightly on Yuki's hip while he began moving himself to the new song that begun playing.

"Oh Myy Gosh…Baby Let Me…I Did It Again, So I'm Gonna Let The Beat Drop…Oh Myy Gosh" The song played on the loud speakers.

Yuki tried keeping up with the lyrics but the only movement she really managed was the swish of her hips moving back froth and that was thanks to the man's hand helping her move them.

"What's your name?" The man shouted over the loud speakers.

"Hunnutsuka," Yuki answered not fully willing to give up her full name.

The man laughed and pushed closer to Yuki as a guy sprang forward and did some crazy dance moves. Yuki never seen anybody move like that, such as spinning on their head moving their feet in such an odd fashion that Yuki had to stop moving herself just to watch the man dance. Once he finished, she applauded for him like everyone else was doing. The guy did one last quick dance move before springing away.

"Baby Let Me Love You Downnn…There's So Many Ways To Love Ya…Baby I Can Break You Downnn…There's So Many Ways To Love Ya…Got Me Like, Ooh Myy Gosh," The song continued playing.

"Alright now that we got are surnames out of the way," the man chuckled spinning Yuki away from him then spinning her back, "What about our given names,"

Yuki took a step back, "Isn't it proper for a male to tell a female his name first,"

"My apologize," the man said, "your correct, my name is William McKay,"

"McKay?" Yuki questioned, again.

"Yes McKay, your name Mrs. Hunnutsuka,"

"Yuki, Hunnutsuka Yuki," Yuki said as she continued dancing again.

"Japanese," William said, "You don't look very Japanese,"

"My family was unique," Yuki said. He nodded.

"What made your family unique?" William questioned ordering another drink for Yuki. Yuki shrugged, she wasn't sure herself.

"Long story short I was adopted," Yuki said simply not wanting to go in much details. The Hunnutsuka family an old family as they were, it seemed unique to non-blooded members within their structured walls, "my husband use to sit and tease me for it,"

William nodded and looked at her "You were married?"

Yuki stared at him wide eye did she just let that slip? She didn't know why she let that slip. She hated even thinking about her previous marriage, much less talking about it. The song ended and another song started playing

"Um..uh…yes that is correct," Yuki said moving off the dance floor and moving back to bar. Her eyes were more focused on the changing lights that hit the floor then where she was going. Or the fact that William followed her.

Another moment of silence, Yuki seemed to the drink. Feeling oddly comfortable with William around but questionable as to why he was around still, Yuki decided not to question him about it. William began talking again this time about his life, skipping over few details.

"You're British," She was just now noticing his accent.

William smiled, "That is correct is,"

Yuki smiled she loved London, she use to visit it a lot before she moved to New York. Now that she thought about she missed London.

"Is that so," William said smiling at Yuki. Yuki blinked at him a little confused "I miss London too, actually I planning on going back just this weekend. Family matters I must attended to,"

"Oh," Yuki smiled she must of talked about how much she missed London.

Another song began playing and William grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged her back to the dance floor. This time the song was slow he wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist as he shifted to one foot to other and slowly danced with her. They talked but very little he seemed to know that Yuki liked to `avoid the subject of her previous marriage and respected that.

After a while of dancing, drinking and talking, Yuki felt like the room was spinning.

"I don't feel so well," Yuki said holding William for support as they danced before Yuki knew it she threw up.

William held on to the girl, he really had no idea what to do in situations like this, "Shit," he said, pounding the table as he held the limb girl in his arm.

Itachi

He saw he was walking down a long dark hallway. A door at the end of the hallway was slightly ajar and a dim light was glowing. As he got closer he could hear the faint sounds of a woman crying. The closer he got, the louder it echoed.

"Yuki?" He thought to himself as he opened the door. He saw Haruka standing there holding Yuki. Yuki held her face in her hands as she let out a cry. Itachi held his breath as he starred at her. She wasn't one to cry easily. What was going on?

"Yuki?" He called out this time. Walking over to her side, she waved for him to walk away.

"How could you?" She screamed at him. He backed off from her and tried to see what was going on. She was bruised all along her back side, her arm seemed like it had been painted in purple and green paint, bandages where all over her.

"Yuki what happened?"

"It's your fault! You didn't come! You never come! Our son is gone and I needed you. I needed you the most now and you ignored me!" She screamed at him. Haruka seemed shocked at Yuki's behavior. She never screamed at him like this.

"I'm sorry Yuki." He tried to tell her confused.

"You don't care about me. You didn't care about our son. I see you anymore." She said to him and a rush of air blew across him. Pulling him across the black outside of the room, he found himself in a misty fog. Little could be seen around him but a noise brought him to a particular spot. He heard a woman weeping over a tomb stone. At first he couldn't see her face but he saw covering her face. No doubt in his mind, the voice she had was hers. It was Yuki's crying desperately over a small tomb stone.

"I love you my baby. I wish you were here." She sobbed out to it. Itachi tried to hug her but slipped through her and felt himself fall. The feeling of falling mad him jump and gasp for air as he woke up.

Looking around he saw he was in his office. The bright light from the bulbs seemed obnoxious and the air seemed deathly still. He saw it was four fifty eight in the morning.

"Damn it." He thought as he rubbed his sore temple and looked outside the window. No cars driving by yet. He reached for his cigarettes and light on up to try and get his sleep deprived brain off of the nightmares. They only ever came when he was overworked and under slept.

He couldn't deny it though, how much he missed her. Guilt was probably the emotion he felt but he didn't want to admit it. He just wanted things to be the way they used to be. That's all he wanted. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. He just wished divorce didn't hurt him too much.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: William and the question

"Good morning Yuki." Ian said as he watched her go straight to the fridge and quickly pour a glass of water. He watched her chug it down quickly and then try to catch her breath.

"Morning." He cocked an eyebrow at her and leaned against the counter.

"Are you feeling hung over?" Yuki turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah I was talking with this great guy and all I remember was he wanted to show me how to dance." Ian chuckled slightly out loud.

"And how did that go?" He said grinning wondering just what happened.

"Umm . . . . It went okay I think."

"You think? You can't remember that part so much?" She shook her head slightly.

"No. Not really. Oh my, I'm late. I have to get ready for work. I'll talk to you later Ian." Yuki said pouring some water and taking the glass with her to her room.

"Good luck at work," Ian said petting her head, before Yuki ran upstairs to get ready for work and rush out the door.

Yuki blinked a few times as she stared blankly at the computer screen, she was never really liked computers. They hurt her eyes because she would star at the screen too long, and it took forever to figure out the management of the stupid task bar.

Yuki sighed as she typed up another essay on how well the photo shoot went, with the following model. Explaining mistakes that were made, the camera and equipment used, etcetera, etcetera. Yuki yawned as the page began printing out for the day.

God she needed a drink. Yuki sighed, as she grabbed the printed papers from the printer and begun the usual editing, while at same time editing some pictures on the computer. The only thing that was going through Yuki's mind was not the stack of paper work and pretty models that would be in front of her, but the events that occurred last night.

All she remembered was the attractive male talking to her and showing her how to dance, but after that everything went blank. Frustrated with curiosity, she tried to focus back on to work. Her eyes scanned the screen to see yet another mistake in her essay.

"Hey care to explain about your latest photos?" A not so high pitched voice asked Yuki.

Yuki looked up from her stack of paper work and glanced at her boss. Her boss was holding a bad picture of the latest model A photo Yuki had taken first thing in the morning. In the picture the model was frowning. Quiet a hideous look for a woman who was very much beautiful.

"I thought I deleted that picture." Yuki said with a sigh. Putting down the pen she was grabbed the picture from Temari and looked at it blankly.

"Yuki you know I like you to be at the top of your work, even after a night of drinking," Temari said. She knew of Yuki's drinking habits.

Yuki sighed as she stood up, "Yes I understand Mrs. Temari."

The last thing Yuki wanted to do was work right now. Having to stare at a computer screen with a headache was someone thing she didn't want to deal with at the present moment. Having to keep still to take photos of models didn't make it any better. She felt like her body was trembling a little bit as she strained to do things like climb a ladder for a height exaggerated picture of a model. Working on papers or having to write papers were the least favorite thing she ever liked doing in her job. With all the stress of having to do things she honestly didn't want to deal with right now, made her all the thristier for a beer. A bloody Mary. A wine cooler would calm her nerves down at this point.

"Are you feeling alright," Temari questioned again leaning down to closer look at Yuki.

"My apologies Mrs. Temari," Yuki said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge under her desk. She took a big gulp in hopes that it would help calm herself down about needing a drink. "I went out to a club last night. I had a few drinks and I honestly down recall a lot of the ending of my night and it is stressing me out a little bit." She said trying to relax in her chair.

Temari raised an eyebrow at this, "How bad is the hangover?" she questioned.

"The hangover is turning into nothing but dull headache," Yuki said truthfully what was really bugging her was her memory…or at least the ones that were missing, "You should of come with me you would have had fun," Yuki said trying to make the conversation a lighter one.

"Wouldn't have been able to. It was that lazy ass's last night before he left for a month," Temari said, with a harsh look on her face trying to hide the light pink warming up her cheeks.

Yuki smiled, a small fire of jealousy and envy starting inside of her Temari mentioned spending the last night with her husband before he left for a business trip. Yuki closed her eyes, blocking out any memories that wanted to stab her heart only to open them again when Temari questioned,

"Check it out. Some new hot guy just walked in." Temari said as Yuki took another swig of water.

"Cool. What's he look like?" Her facing towards a screen, Yuki attempted to correct her essay while Temari gave her details about the new man walking in.

"He's cute. Take a look a him. He's walking your way anyhow."

Yuki glanced up to see the man strutting towards them. It was the man from last night. It was William with his gorgeous teddy brown hair looking trimmed, and his green eyes smiling at her. Yuki almost forgot that she once hated green eyes and was beginning to find a strange unexplained attraction to green eyes.

"That's William," Yuki said looking at Temari, "I met him last night at the bar."

"You told him where you worked?" Yuki blinked for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't tell him. But that leaves a great question. How does he know where I work?"

"Another stalker?" Temari questioned glancing at Yuki's expression.

"He didn't seem that way last night," Yuki mumbled.

"Creepy if he is. Should we call security?" Temari questioned glaring at him.

Before Yuki could answer William called out her name, "Yuki,"

"I think that would be unnecessary Temari," Yuki said walking around her desk. Though she was curious on how William got past the security in the first place? But more importantly how did he know she was here? And why was he here, "You don't mind me taking my lunch break now do you?"

Temari raised an eyebrow at this. Could this man be Yuki's love interest for the short while, as she was trying to figure out how to get over the demons of her past. Temari was well aware of Yuki's story after a night of heavy drinking with her young photographer. Yuki spilled everything about her past relationship with her husband, after watching Temari and Shikamaru (her husband of recently) have a small moment. She had almost drank herself out of consciousness that night.

"Alright," Temari said nodding, "I'll call 'him' if he gives you trouble." Referring to Yuki's ex.

"I don't think that method would be necessary," Yuki said, her heart rate increasing, "But if any does happen you are welcome to call Ian," Just not her ex. Anyone but her ex. Never Itachi, he left her. Alone.

"Yuki hi, how are you?" William said, nodding his head at Temari as she nodded her head to and left for her office.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned tilting her head to the side ever so slightly.

William smiled at her with a cheeky grin. It was cute the way he smiled. Yuki felt her heart beat strong in her chest for a few seconds before looking at him.

"To say hello," William said smiling as he grabbed Yuki's hand and gently shook it.

"Is that all?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well perhaps something else also." He said trying to sound sly. She wasn't going to buy it.

Yuki glanced at the clock. Well she did ask for an early lunch break, "Well hello but I'm going to have to say no." Yuki said stepping outside to walking to a park bench and sitting down. Rule number one in dating play hard to get.

William also took a seat next to her. Yuki glanced at him then at a cloud he was staring at it was the basic white and puffy cloud, "So you're a photographer and not a model? When I first heard you worked for a modeling industry I thought you were a model. Imagine my surprise when I learned you are a photographer." He said chuckling a little bit.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned again. Yuki wasn't going on a story on how she was once a model but decided being a photographer because it was a lot more fun.

William smiled again. More charming than the last which made Yuki's heart skip a beat this time, "And to ask you out on a date," Yuki blushed and looked away.

"Why?"

"Because I found you enjoyable and beautiful and sexy. There were other things I enjoyed too. Wondering if I could take you to dinner to really get to know you. You know I like women who are smart and enjoy talking." William said as he looked at her.

Yuki tensed up and glared at William, "What if I refuse?" Yuki said back just to rebel against him.

"Then you have to pay for the consequences," William smirked. "I know the Hannutsuka clan isn't very prosperous. Would be ashamed if I had to sue you for it." Her eyes popped open.

"Sue? For doing what to you?" Yuki asked offended like.

"Well you ruined a great suit. It was one of my favorite suits no less. Unless you think you could afford to pay me back for a suit that just happened to cost 100 grand. Was a suit made to my liking and there is no other suit like it." William said and waved his hand for someone to come over. Yuki saw a man walking over to her with a suit at hand. When he got to them, he switched the side to show where Yuki had vomited all over him.

Yuki frowned as she glanced at William and blushed as memory of last night came back, "I didn't, did I," Yuki moaned at thought and felt the color drain from her face.

"You did. But I have no problems letting you off the hook if you give me a chance to take you out to dinner." William said winking.

"I'm sorry William I just don't think I can." Yuki felt more nervous than anything. She hadn't dated in years. She could feel the butterflies already fluttering around in her stomach. But William was insistent.

"Just meet me at the Ritz Hotel. Here's my card," William got up and kissed Yuki's hand leaving a card with his name and number "oh and dress appropriately. It is high class this restaurant I'm taking to. It was great seeing that red dress of yours last night but something a little more decent would be wise to wear." He said to her.

Yuki walked back into work as she once again sat down at her desk and stared blankly at the card.

Temari stuck her head in to see Yuki, "Did it not go well?"

Yuki shook her head and after a few moment of silence Yuki looked up at Temari.

"Remember how I told you I couldn't remember what happened last night. Well I met that guy William and turns out I ruined his favorite suit." Temari pushed her lips together in to a thin line.

"He going to sue or something?"

"No he wants a date." Yuki said with a sigh. Another thing she didn't want to do exactly. William seemed nice and she strangely felt attracted to him but she was more nervous about going on the date than anything right now.

"Well just go on a date with him. Maybe he might just be something a little more than what you were expecting. Also don't forget to finish that essay. It needs to be in before two." Looking at the time, Yuki realized it was twelve and this essay was only half way written.

"This is going to be a long day." She said groaning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: For the sake of a drink

Yuki sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair up, attempting to get excited for the date she had in a half hour. She looked at herself in the mirror and stared at her reflection. She felt so plain despite the yellow halter top dress that reached just below her knees. She didn't quiet feel herself. Then again the way she had been lately was nothing short than a woman trying to drink herself to death.

Looking at the ground, she sighed. Guess it wouldn't hurt to not have a drink for tonight.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Yuki saw William calling. Hesitantly she pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello to you too miss. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I just left my place I'll be at yours in about thirty minutes."

"Okay. I'll be ready about then."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye." She said back and put her phone in purse. The date was coming in thirty minutes. Suddenly the butterflies turned in to bats and she felt stressed. What if the date was terrible? What if he wanted sex? What if he asked about her past? What would happen tonight?! Thoughts raced as faster and faster with each second and she could hear the pulse in her torso speed up. The feeling of needing stability came to her and her hand reached for the circular container. Looking straight on her glass, it was only water. She needed something else, not water. Something with a pretty amber color. There was an emergency whiskey bottle that she kept in the fridge. Her treat to make her mind die down was right downstairs.

She got up from her seat and went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Ian working on some paper work. She searched through the fridge looking for it. She pushed the vegetables back so that she could catch a glimpse of it. When she didn't see it the first time, she looked at the fridge door. Nope. She looked in the freezer. Not there either. Frowning she looked carefully at the products in the fridge.

"You drank it already." Yuki heard from behind her. She closed the fridge and looked at him.

"You don't know what I was looking for." Rolling her eyes at him

"I'm the one you live with. I know what you'd be looking for at five o'clock in the afternoon." He said shuffling some papers around and stapling them together.

"Ian I'm being made to go on a date with this guy because I accidentally ruined his expensive suit." Yuki said starting to sound angry and looking through the cabinets for something to drink.

"And you're searching for the very thing that led you to ruin this man's suit. Are you sure it would be wise to drink with him wearing another suit?" Ian said with a smirk. Glaring at him, she went to the storage room.

"No really Yuki. I think that's a bad idea." Ian shouted towards her only to see her come back with a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. A small bottle, which he knew she'd sneak in to her purse.

"It's just a small something so that I can calm myself. I don't have to have it I just want it for comfort."

"Hmm that doesn't sound like alcoholic of any sort." He said loud and sarcastic like. She started to feel annoyed, to put it lightly.

"That's enough Ian!" Yuki walking back upstairs. Opening the bottle, she glanced at it. The beautiful golden brown liquid staring back at her, taunting her. Daring her to take a sip. Imaging the night of going on a date with a guy and drinking. She was slightly nervous because she just might do something she'll regret. Sleeping around was defiantly something she wanted to avoid with this guy. Sleeping on a first date wasn't an option in Yuki's book. She moaned in frustration knowing she might just do what she did last time when she drank, and she was embarrassed enough about it, so she'd try to hold off with all her might tonight. Her prize for suffering through date would be to drink to her hearts content afterwards.

"Hello beautiful." William said as he walked up to Yuki with a price charming kind of smile. In a tiny part of her, she'd admit that he was rather handsome. His cologne was also rather enticing.

"Hello William." She said as she got in to his car. A beautiful black and spotless Audi r8 stood there with the passenger's door open. Inviting Yuki to get inside. Quiet a car she noticed. Leather interior, controls all over the dashboard, and it seemed spotless in the car.

"So I figured you'd like to avoid a club after last time." He said getting to the open door's side so that he could help her inside. She didn't really want to be on this date and a dance club wouldn't have been her first choice. But she hoped that the date would be so terrible that he'd never want to ask her again and her life would be back on to the track it was before.

"That sounds fine. What did you have in mind for tonight?" She said as he closed the door for her. He quickly got in to the passengers seat.

"Oh a little celebration, you'll know it when you see it. It'll be a surprise." William said before driving out in to the southern part of New York and in towards Long Island. It took roughly a half hour of driving and small talk, which was kept to a minimum and the air inside the vehicle seemed tense and uncomfortable as well. But as Yuki watched the city fall behind them, a scene of bright green trees, grass, fresh cut from the smell of it, and blue water appeared.

"William where are we going exactly?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise. Like I said, I think you'll like it. If you're not in to dancing and get together, then you'll find yourself not enjoying the party so much."

"Dancing? What kind of dancing?" She thought getting nervous with each minute passing by.

After a few more minutes, Yuki watched as he drove off the main street and down a long road. Nothing but vines with grapes on them. Yuki's first thought was a vineyard. William must be part of a vineyard family, grow, collect and make wine or just sell grapes.

"This is quiet a sight." William looked over and nodded slightly.

"Oh yes. When my uncle passed away, he had given his small vineyard to me since he never had any children for himself and I'm the only one who would take it off his hands. I won't lie at first it was rather tough. But you won't believe the things you see and learn about when you take care of a vineyard. It's harder than everyone believes." William said excitedly. Yuki looked at him with curiosity. She had always been one to learn more if she could.

"I would imagine you'd have to fertilize the land, have some type of irigation system for all these vines, and not to mention all the birds that would try to eat the grapes." She said and William nodded.

"If you can believe it or not that's just half of the whole process. Also the family I rent the land to, have a fifteen year old daughter. She just turned fifteen and they're Spanish so right now they're having her Quinceañera. They've invited me to come over to celebrate since I'm friends with the parents. And parties like these usually have lots of dancing, a little bit of drinking, and of course the view is just beautiful. Cause its on the top of a large hill and it over sees part of the ocean." William said as they parked in the drive way.

Yuki heard as she saw Christmas lights going from the tops of poles and weaving all over till it reached the top of a court yard. There she saw lots of people. Quiet a bit of Hispanic people but all with happy smiles on their faces and wearing clothes that seemed formal. Thank god she wore something formal like. When she got out of the car, William was instantly greeted by an older gentleman who was tall, had a large stomach, but had the most friendliest of smiles.

"Jorge, this is my friend Yuki. I figured she'd love to come so I hope you don't mind if I brought her along for the ride." He closed his eyes and gave a deep chuckle.

"Any of William's friends is always welcomed. Especially a beautiful woman such as you miss." Jorge said as he gently took Yuki's hand and gave a kiss.

"My name is Jorge, my daughter Elena is the princess turning 15. That over there is my older daughter who's 17, that's Adriana. And my twins boys, Joaquin and Diego. Their five." He said with a chuckle.

"My name is Yuki." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Welcome to the party. Help yourselves to anything. Please help yourself to some wine but please be reasonable." He said smiling and then greeting a friend who came up to him suddenly.

"Don't worry you won't even know its there." He said to her as he walked with her around the outside of the main part of a dancing circle. A bunch of teenagers were dancing to music that Yuki found a little pop themed for her dance. She never really was in to the pop or hip hop genre herself despite how good it sounded from time to time.

As the party progress, Yuki found herself talking to more than just William. She spoke to many of the parents of the children there. They watched as the daughter went through the who Quinceañera process, everyone ate celebrated with food, music, stories and watched the part where the newly fifteen year old, got a brand new laptop as a gift from her parents. Yuki couldn't help but smile at the girls reaction, seeing how she was into typing and writing stories. She had screamed really loudly when she opened the box. But at the end of the party where people started to leave, Yuki was kind of sad.

"My dear, I believe now would be a good time to depart as well." William said as he walked up to behind her ear.

"Okay." As they walked to William's car, Yuki looked one last time at the house. The Christmas lights were all on, strewn all across the driveway like stars.

"That was fun. I'm glad you were getting talkative there at the end. I was afraid you were going to be bored otherwise." He said starting the car. Yuki sighed with a smile.

"That was a lot more fun then I thought it would be." She said still smiling to herself. It would've been a lot better than what her usual plan was. Work, food, alcohol, and maybe sleep.

"Well I thought that was so much fun that I don't necessarily want to turn in for the night yet. With you're permission, I'd like to show you one other place that you can't find easily in New York." Frowning a little bit, she looked at him suspiciously.

"If you're wanting sex, then you're going to have to find it another day. I'll pay for the suit." She said.

"Not at all Yuki. I admire a girl with standards. A girl as pretty as yourself with standards are hard to come by these days." He with a smile that make Yuki's heart quiver. A light blush arose to her cheeks, though since it was nighttime, it was unnoticeable.

"Thank you." She said sheepishly and embarrassed like.

"You're welcome. Let me take you to a spot that I've only showed to a handful of people. Not a lot of people are into it but I find it very aesthetically pleasing. I have a good feeling you'll enjoy this."

"I don't know. I am getting tired." He looked at her softly pleading with his eyes.

"Well it was this spot that it's one of the few in New York where you can see stars so clearly that it's spectacular." Her eyes flew open a little bit and she looked at him again.

"See the stars? I love watching stars. Well I guess you've talked me in to it. Lets go see the stars real quick, cause I am getting quite sleepy." She said with a tiny yawn that she covered up with her hand.

"Alright. Let me take you to it then."

Without a beat, William took her to a spot just a few minutes away from the winery and off the side of the highway towards a sight seeing place. He parked the car near the side of the ledge and walked outside to a bench that stood right in front of the parking lot.

"Check it out, you can see New York city off in the distance but then right there! Beautiful stars above the Big Apple. What do you think?" He said. Yuki's eyes were glued to the sky. She felt speechless for the incredible sight in front of her.

"Its gorgeous." She said like the breath was being taken from her.

"I remember seeing these stars a lot when I was living on my boat."

"You lived on a boat? You own a boat?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I had been living in London for a long while and before I moved here, I decided I wanted to just live on my boat instead of getting an apartment for a month. Why? Because I thought it would be different. And it certainly was."

"Wow. I bet that's exciting." He nodded.

"Oh yes. The rocking motion put me to sleep and I thoroughly enjoyed that every night. You could sail out every night if you wanted to and see the stars that way too. That was a good night, until the end because I was working shortly after arriving to the states. And the commute was a half hour on a good day and then I was having to put gas in to the boat every night. So I caved in and got a condo a few blocks away from my work. Best part I can take the bus or simply walk if I feel like it. Only way I get my exercise now or days."

"Yeah I used to walk a lot a few years back but I haven't done so much lately. I should get back in to I think."

"Yeah? Is it because of you like to walk?"

"That and it was to help keep weight off."

"You look in shape as it is though. And you used to walk, so I take it you don't walk so much?"

"Yeah. Long story but yeah don't walk so much." William said. Yuki looked at the stars and a memory of Itachi and her staring at the stars one time after they got married crept in to her mind. She could feel the pains in her chest appear but she was distracted with William's cell phone going off. He jumped a little bit before searching his pocket for the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side must've been speaking French because he randomly started speaking to it out loud. Yuki liked the French language so this was a side of him she was starting to like. He was a handsome man with dark features, spoke French, owned a winery, had a boat, and he was a nice guy to talk to. This guy she had accidentally vomited seemed like such a nice person that it was like it was supposed to happen.

"Sorry about that." He started before clearing his voice and shaking off the slight accent he was using after speaking French. "Call from a friend back in France."

"You've been to France as well?" He nodded.

"After I had gotten done with my bachelors degree, I decided I wanted to travel. So I got in to a program where I toured around Europe. I got to see Greece, France, Germany, Sweden, and even Italy. It was a very long summer but I defiantly had a lot of fun. He was a man who went on the tour with us. He originally speaks French and I had taken French in high school and a little bit in college so I spoke with him and he's my French penpal in a way." He said smiling.

"That's wonderful. So after seeing all those beautiful countries you came to America?" Yuki asked him. He shrugged.

"Job opportunity arose so I took it cause it paid well and I haven't lived in America yet. So I thought it would be a good idea. I only moved back about a couple of months ago. Plus I got to go on my first American date tonight." He said smiling.

"Well I'm Japanese."

"That's alright. You were American before I was so I'll still consider it an American date." He said giving a small chuckle causing Yuki to smiling and giggle a little bit.

"Oh my gosh a shooting star!" William said pointing to the sky. Yuki turned her head to see it pass and then disappear.

"Wow! I've never seen a shooting star before." She said with her eyes light up.

"Well you know what they say about shooting stars." She looked at him questionably for a moment.

"You get to make a wish. And I hope my wish comes true."

"What did you wish for?" She said seeing him look off to the side before looking back at her.

"I would love to get to know you better. Perhaps maybe we get some coffee?" Yuki hadn't been on a date in years and this one she was on was hard enough to survive and mentally prepare for. A second date she thought would be not as great as this one.

"Maybe. I'll call you the next time I'm free. But that sounds like a fun idea." She said and he smiled at her. He had a very nice smile she noticed.

"Alright. I'll keep my phone nearby then." He said before Yuki yawned once more.

"I'll take you home now." He said getting up and unlocking the doors. After the drive back to Yuki's home, William walked her to her front door.

"Well honestly I didn't think this would be that much fun. But I had a great time."

"Thank you for letting me prove you otherwise. And I'll be waiting for a reply back hopefully. Until then, have a wonderful night Yuki." He said and stepped up to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." He said walking to his car. Yuki walked inside to see Ian was asleep on the couch and she quietly went up to her room. She put her purse on the desk and changed in to her pajamas. As she walked in to her bathroom she noticed the old alcohol bottles from previous nights before. That's when she realized she hadn't craved a drink since after getting to the party. The whiskey sitting in her purse would have to wait until another night then.

Falling asleep she felt the kiss had warmed her heart a little bit. She hadn't felt like this since before her and her ex had gotten together and she still had a crush on him. Maybe William was more than she was giving him credit for. For all she knew, she just might call him in the next day or two. Soon she was sleeping. Sleeping sounder than she had in a long time.


End file.
